Alanna going back in time
by lady-liziette
Summary: This is set in the desert just after Jon proposes. The Great Mother Goddess arrives and says to Alanna "I can give you a chance to see what he's really like" She sends her back in time to when she was a page.
1. The Proposal

The Goddess  
  
I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me!! All characters  
belong to The Great Mother Goddess (Tamora Pierce!)  
  
"Come as my betrothed"  
The word grew between them, growing bigger and bigger. Finally Alanna gasped, "Jon, I can't."  
"I thought you loved me, Alanna."  
"I do!" She whispered fiercely. "I do! But -"  
"I love you. I want you for my wife."  
"Let me think about it, Jon. I do love you but I need time to think." A voice behind her made her jump.  
"I can help you make your decision." said the tall lady who had just ducked into the tent. Alanna froze. She leapt to her feet, clutching the sheet around her. Inside the tent everything except her and the lady had frozen - Jon's face was fixed in one expression. The Great Mother Goddess (because it was her) smiled. "Would you like me to help you?" Alanna nodded. "Don't be scared. You'll understand when you get there. When you've seen all you want to just say my name and you will come back here."  
  
Alanna opened her mouth to say "When I get where?" but she found herself in a very familiar corridor. She was looking around when a short, redheaded squire dodged past her.  
"Hey, wait -" she called, but they had gone. She was wondering where she was meant to be when she found that her name was Jiane of Silverpeaks and that she was meant to be in the Blue dining room for dinner. At dinner Alanna/Jiane realised what was happening. She had gone back in time (a healthy Duke Roger at the table had suggested what was going on) the Goddess had given her an identity so she wasn't recognised. But why? She must want her to see something. But what? A thought struck her. She lifted her spoon and peered into it. A slim blonde stared back. She managed not to jump as she had been expecting something like that. But it was unnerving. After dinner she went to the Upper Ballroom where there was a ball. Sitting in the corner sulking was Alan. She was quite upset at how obviously grumpy she had been, she had flattered herself that she had hidden her feelings better than that. She danced with two squires who she hadn't known when she was Alan and was sitting the third one out when she saw Jon cutting a path through the dancers.  
"I wont let a lady as lovely as you sit out a dance." he said flirtatiously. Across the room she could see Alan glaring at her. She glared back. She danced two waltzes with Jon but flatly refused to dance with his squire, saying she was too tired to dance anymore. That would have been ridiculous.  
"May I escort you back to your chambers?" he asked. It would have been rude to decline. Alanna had placed the time to when Jon was 18 or 19 and she was his squire. They had been lovers then, and she had been intensely jealous of any lady he danced with. But he had been adamant that nothing had ever happened with any of them, he maintained that he was merely being polite and courtly. He had said his father would accuse him of being unsociable if he didn't talk to any lady, and he could hardly dance with her. She had believed him, too much in love to doubt him. Here was her chance to see if he was telling the truth. "Of course," she cooed, deciding that here she had a chance to be as silly as she wanted. Her rooms were in the west wing of the palace, so they had a long walk through corridors. She found out lots that she already knew about Jon, and lots that she didn't know about Jiane. She was surprised to hear that she had gone to the convent. It seemed to her that this would have been what she would have become had she not gone to the palace. She didn't like it. Outside her rooms Jon stopped.  
"There you are, Lady" he smiled at her. She smiled back, uneasy. He leant forward to kiss her. She dodged out of the way and he stumbled. "Jiane." He protested, the smile gone.  
"What sort of girl do you think I am?" she protested angrily. "Goodnight!" she went into her room and slammed the door in his face. Inside she was pleased to find a comfortable room with a big, deep bath. She relaxed into the hot water and thought over the night. She had suspected Jon of flirting with noble ladies. Why had she not confronted him? She hadn't wanted to know for sure. Had she seen enough? She decided to stay longer. 


	2. Alan gets suspicious

Alan gets suspicious  
  
The next morning she dined well on a continental breakfast which Jon thankfully wasn't at. She got a shock when she turned to thank the squire who had served her and saw a pair of purple eyes staring back. Not thinking, she said "thank you, Alan- " She stumbled over the last syllable, nearly calling herself by her full name. That would have shocked her. Alan gave her a last suspicious glare and left, taking her plate.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-  
  
"I don't like that new lady at court, Jiane" Alan said grumpily to Jon. She noted his flush when she mentioned her name.  
"Why not?" He asked innocently. "I don't really know her"  
"You seemed to be getting on well with her last night."  
"I just danced with her Alanna, nothing happened. Relax, okay?"  
"Well this morning she knew my name and she said it like she thought it was longer but she stopped halfway or something. I think she knows about me."  
"Relax, how could she? We've been good enough at keeping it secret. But how did she know your name?"  
"I thought you must have mentioned it to her last night."  
"No, I didn't."  
"See? I think we should watch her."  
"If you insist, but I think you're being paranoid."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-  
  
"How did you know my name?" Alanna was taken aback when Alan marched up to her threateningly. She smiled pleasantly.  
"Hello. You must be Jon's squire. Do I know your name?"  
"Yes. Yesterday morning you said thank you Alan. How did you know my name?" Alanna groaned inwardly. That had been stupid.  
"Oh. Jon mentioned it. He said would you like to dance with my squire, Alan-" Again she stumbled over it.  
"He didn't. He said he didn't."  
"Does it really matter?"  
"I was just wondering. It was odd."  
"Well I didn't come to court to be interrogated by squires. Now leave me alone."  
"Why did you come to court?" Alan demanded.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Did you come to marry Jon?" Alanna was getting really annoyed. She knew it was ridiculous to get into an argument with herself, even more ridiculous to do what she was about to, but she did.  
"No, I didn't. I know he's yours- " she dropped down to a whisper "Alanna" Alan gasped. Alanna turned to walk off.  
"Wait," Alan called. Alanna turned round. "Can we talk? How did you."  
"Sorry, I have things to do. Goodbye."  
  
(sorry, really short second chapter I know!) 


	3. Alanna gets revenge

Alanna gets revenge  
  
Thank you for the reviews!! This is my first story so I'm really pleased about the positive comments!! * Note * I call the grown up one Alanna and the young one Alan - just to avoid confusion!! So when I refer to Alan as "she" that's why!  
  
"Are you sure you're not just making this up?" George asked. They were in the Dancing Dove, holding a whispered conversation at the bar. Alan hadn't wanted to talk to Jon, knowing that he would think she was just jealous.  
"George! She said Alanna. Plain and clear." George frowned.  
"But how would she have known?"  
"I don't know! She's really vindictive. She might tell someone. Can you talk to her? Try and get something out of her."  
"I'll try."  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*""**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"* "*"*  
  
Alanna was having fun. During the day she mingled and gossiped with the court, enjoying luxuries she had never had as a page. Jon hadn't made any advances since she had snubbed him, so at the moment she was just enjoying court life. It was three days since she had arrived, she was taking a walk in the palace gardens. Jon approached her. "Hello Jonathon." She said smiling politely. She decided that she would toy with him, make him pay. He was out of breath. "Hello. I've been trying to catch up with you." She knew. "how are you?"  
  
"Fine. I was attacked by your squire the other day." He looked worried. "Never mind he- him." Alanna allowed herself a little smile. He gave her an odd look which she ignored. "I just wanted to ask, may I escort you to the ball tonight?" Alanna considered her options. Ordinarily, she would say "of course!" and jump up and down. But this was different. "I'm sorry," she said politely. "I already have an escort. He looked disappointed. "Oh, alright." He left. Her plans to secure someone to the dance were made redundant when Gary approached her later. She accepted.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
At the dance, Alanna saw Jon shoot her and Gary a jealous look as he waltzed with a stunning brunette. She was having a drink when George came into the room. She frowned, that was wrong. Why was he here? Looking around the room he walked towards her. "Lady Jiane, may I have a private word?" She nodded, intrigued. "Of course, one second." She touched Gary on the arm, he turned round. "I'm just going for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back in a bit." He nodded. Outside George turned to her. He looked uncomfortable. "Um, Jiane. You talked to Alan?" Alanna frowned. She didn't want her cover blown. "Sorry, who?" "The Prince's squire."  
  
"Oh! Yes, a bit. Why?" She had put him in a difficult position. He had clearly expected her to say something like "You mean Alanna." But she hadn't and now he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to blow Alan's cover in case she really didn't know anything. "Well, did you, um, notice anything unusual about him?" "No, why?" She could see him thinking fast. "Well, he's in a very close position to the prince. We were just, making sure he was safe. Not an assassin or anything." He laughed weakly. "Sorry for wasting your time. "That's okay." she said. He smiled.  
  
****************************************************************************  
************* Alan shot George her worst look. "George! I did not mishear her! She said Alanna! She was probably just trying to put you off!" "Alanna. You're being paranoid. She seemed perfectly lovely." Alan sighed. "Not you too." "What?" "All my friends are going on about her, how lovely and beautiful she is. Gary couldn't speak sense for days after he escorted her to that ball." "Do I sense some jealousy here?" Alanna hit him. 


	4. Alanna makes a decision

The Last Straw  
  
*Thank you for the reviews! - Cassa-Andra, hannirose, reaya, polkat, seadragon and superalicea - I'm really glad you like it! Lady Arianna - Thank you, he is now 20! Noaiel-the-half-elven - I'm glad you like some aspects of it and I'll try and add more description! (I can take criticism!) And I'll try and sort out my spacing!  
  
Alanna was furious. Not only had Jiane seduced all her friends including Jon, she seemed to be moving into George as well. In a strange way she was almost angry that she hadn't approached her. But that was a stupid thought. And when Jon had said he was busy in a meeting with his father, she was sure he was sneaking out to see Jiane behind her back. So when she bumped into her in a busy hall she couldn't help jabbing in her elbow. She was hauled to the side by a pair of slender hands. Jiane stood above her, glaring.  
"I have had it with you! What is your problem with me?" Alan shrugged.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why do you keep -" Jiane gestured wildly "trying to get me?"  
"You said Alanna."  
"When?"  
"When I was giving you breakfast. You said Alanna." Jiane sighed  
"I'm not having this discussion with you now. Meet me in the North Garden tonight at eight and I'll talk to you. Now leave me alone!" Jiane strode away angrily while Alan stared after her.  
  
"Remind me, why am I here?" Alan ground her teeth.  
"Look Jon, just humour me." She pointed him to a tree. "Stand behind there." Jon stared.  
"I knew you'd crack one day. What are we doing?"  
"Just do it! Maybe I am crazy, in which case it would be wiser to humour me and not get me angry!" Jon shrugged.  
"Fine, but this had better be for something."  
"It is! Now hide there."  
It wasn't long before Jiane came breezing into the garden. Alan walked towards her.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Jiane smiled patronisingly.  
"Just that you are a silly little girl and you should leave me alone from now on, otherwise I may get very angry." Her eyes narrowed. "Okay?" She turned to walk away but Alan grabbed her.  
"How do you know about me?" Jiane laughed.  
"I know a lot about you. I know that you and your twin brother Thom swopped places. I know that you and Jon are lovers, I know that you are scared of Duke Roger. I know everything about you." Alanna stared.  
"How? What do you want?" Jiane smirked.  
" I want you to leave me alone. Okay? Oh, and also - tell Jon to get out from behind that tree. Did you tell him to stand there?" Jon came out looking sheepish. Alanna was amazed that she could be so mean - Alan was looking positively stricken. "Now I would like to talk to Jon - alone." Alan walked off, looking scared and confused. Jon stared.  
"You - you know? I thought she was just being paranoid."  
"I want to ask you a few questions." Jon nodded. "How many times have you cheated on Alanna with a noble lady. Remember, you wont know how much I know about you - I will know when you are lying." Alanna kept a straight face, she hadn't been sure if Jon would accept her bluff but it appeared that he did.  
"Four times. I just, I'm sorry. Don't tell her."  
"And what did you tell her you were doing?"  
"I said that I had a meeting with my father, or one of my teachers." Alanna nodded, she had heard that from him many times.  
"Okay." She made a decision. "The Great Mother Goddess." Jon had barely enough time to look puzzled before she was back in the tent. The Goddess looked at her quizzically. "No." Alanna said, shaking her head emphatically. "I wont marry him." She saw a look of satisfaction play across the Goddess's lips but suddenly she was gone. She found herself back in the bed. Jon opened his mouth to speak. "I love you. I want you for my wife." Alanna shook her head. "I'm sorry Jon, it just wouldn't work." He moved away from her. "What do you mean?" "I'm really sorry. I can't marry you. Think of the scandal. We can still be friends." Jon stood up and stalked out of the tent in his loincloth, calling backwards. "You're really going to regret this Alanna." 


End file.
